Jealousy
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: ItaNaruSasu. To get Sasuke to notice him, he would do anything. Even if it meant being Itachi’s ‘slave’ to get him jealous. [BDay Fic For Rosey]


Inu Kaiba: I was lying when I said I'd never write this way back, even though you probably forgot. Sorry, but it had to be a surprise! ): Anyways, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSEY-CHAN, THIS IS FOR YOU! HOPE YOU LURVE IT! **Slight hints of NaruSaku, but mostly friendship wise, even though it makes for an awesome pairing. Also a bit of SakuIta.

Summary: ItaNaruSasu. To get Sasuke to notice him, he would do anything. Even if it meant being Itachi's 'slave' to get him jealous.

* * *

Jealousy

* * *

Summer was finally over. 

Naruto yawned, stretching his hands behind his head and trying to crack his bones. It was the first day of high school, and it was a big step for him.

He got off the bed; springs creaking beneath him. "Stupid bed…" he muttered under his breath. Summer was over and he didn't want to go back. It'd taken a week to forget about him and it was still a strain to push him to the back of his mind and focus on other things.

Eyes still bleary and barely opened, Naruto shuffled towards the washroom. Rooting through the cabinets, he managed to find a tube of toothpaste and his toothbrush. The washroom was really dirty, with a thin layer of grime covering the mirror and the floor displayed a coat of dust. The shower was even worse; Naruto didn't even want to think about it.

In fact, the entire house was dirty. Naruto had spent the entire summer holing himself up in front of the Television. He must have seen every program twice or more, but the flashing pictures had kept his mind off him. He'd let everything go sitting in front of the television, and the only time he'd actually gone out was to get more ramen and something to drink because he'd starve if he didn't.

He hadn't done laundry all summer either and his clothing was covered in food stains from when he'd used his shorts and t-shirt as a napkin, or when he'd spilled ramen all over himself.

Naruto unscrewed the cap from the tube of toothpaste and squeezed out a decent amount on the toothbrush. While he was brushing his teeth with his right hand, he used his left hand to search through the cabinet and find some mouthwash.

He hadn't brushed his teeth or even taken a shower all summer. "Boy, I really forgot how to do everything this summer…" He said, splattering toothpaste all over the sink.

Finding the desired item, he pulled it out of the cabinet, knocking a few things over in the process and then slammed the door shut. Placing the item down on top of the sink counter, he went through the hamper in the bathroom to find a half decently clean cloth.

Using this, he wiped the dirt and grime off of the mirror, then rinsed the cloth and threw it back in the hamper.

Finally, he finished brushing his teeth and spat the toothpaste out in the sink. He cleaned the toothbrush and put it back with the other toothbrushes, while turning the tap on following said action with the acting of cupping his hands underneath the faucet to gather some water.

He drank the water in his hands, water spilling on his chin and t-shirt and sloshed it around in his mouth before spitting it out, following this by turning the tap off.

Following that, Naruto went into the hallway closet to find a towel. This time, he didn't even bother to see if it was clean; he just grabbed it off the shelf and headed back into the washroom.

Turning the water on in the shower, he tossed the towel on top of the toilet cover. He grabbed the mouthwash and drank a bit of it,  
sloshing it around his mouth before spitting it out into the sink and stepping in the shower.

* * *

Naruto finally stepped out of the shower, twenty shampoos and ten conditionings later. 

Turning to grab his towel, he glanced at the clock. "Shit!" He swore, realizing he was an entire half hour behind schedule.

And he STILL had to clean the washroom, and for that matter the entire filthy house.

He quickly dried himself off and dashed to his room, throwing on whatever clothes he could find and hoping he hadn't worn them all that often, and he wouldn't smell like shit.

He dashed down the stairs and opening the bread as quick as he could, he slipped two slices into the toaster and dashed off to go find his backpack and jacket which he'd buried in a closet underneath mounds of stuff since he'd had no use for them.

Finding what he was looking for, he dashed back over to the toaster just as the slices of toast popped up. He shoved one in his mouth and holding the other, he headed out the door and ran to school hoping he could get there right before the bell rang.

* * *

The last bell was just ringing as Naruto collapsed into his seat in homeroom. 

"Rough morning?" Sakura asked a few seats down. She was supposed to be Sasuke's girlfriend, even though Sasuke and her rarely went on dates, and had never kissed or hugged.

She lied to her friends, but Naruto was her oldest friend, and as a result she told him the truth.

"Morning, Sakura-Chan." Naruto muttered, laying his head down on his desk. "I forgot what the light of day was like."

"Naruto! I knew I should have come over yesterday. I thought to myself, I wonder how Naruto's doing, maybe I should visit to make sure he's okay. And now you're telling me you stayed in your house all summer?" She moved her desk back a bit. "Are your clothes even clean?"

"Clean as they're going to get until I wash them." He mumbled.

It was at that moment Uchiha Sasuke entered the room. All attention was drawn to him of course, because he was the heart-throb of the entire school, and one of the most popular, no, the most popular boy in school, despite his icy personality.

Besides Sakura and those who had crushes on him, male and female alike; none stared more than Naruto.

His first reaction was to jump for joy, and he did so within the confines of his mind. His second was that he now had whenever he wanted to stare at Sasuke every morning, in… English; said the sign outside the door. And there were only two teachers for English…

As Sasuke was making his way to his seat; in stepped Naruto's worst nightmare for an English teacher, Uchiha Itachi.

He made his way to his seat, the long coat he wore sweeping across the floor with each step, giving him a sort of regal appearance.

He stood by his desk at the front of the class, watching as Sasuke took his seat. "Ah, dear brother, I never dreamed you'd be the first person I'd have to give a tardy too. See me after class."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he realized just who was standing at the front of the class and if anyone had been paying extremely close attention, they would have noticed a small bead of sweat trickling down his forehead.

"I want a 2.5 page story of what you did this summer on my desk by the end of class. If you're not finished, it's homework and you'll have a detention since the only way you couldn't finish a simple 2.5 page story is if you're talking, and we'll have none in this class unless it's time for a discussion. But in discussions, you wait until I call on you before speaking, and even then, you must have your hand raised for me to call on you, right Ms. Haruno?"

Sakura nodded and looked away. Although no one but Naruto seemed to notice, she had a crush on Uchiha Itachi, and a huge one at that.

Some days, it was hard for her to tear her eyes away from Itachi to look at Sasuke, and Naruto knew deep down she liked the older man better. It was just one of those things you could tell when you knew your friend as well as he did.

Pencils were taken out and words scribbled upon paper as everyone began to write.

"Oh, and one more thing." Itachi added, as he sat down at his desk to wait impatiently for class to end. "I don't want any excuses about how you sat around and didn't do anything, because you all have imaginations and can think up a creative enough tale for something you did this summer."

And with that, the class fell silent for an entire hour.

* * *

The day passed extremely slowly, for none more than Naruto, because he was actually working all day. He worked hard in each and every class and finished the assignment before the end of the day. 

This was his first day ritual. He never went home with any homework, then confused the teachers by rarely doing his homework, and yet passing in class work with flying colours.

Plus, he didn't have time to finish any homework they tried to give today. He has a lot of cleaning to do, and Sakura had come to make sure he did all of it and help a bit.

"Naruto…" Sakura said, dragging a hand down her face and disappointedly sighing. "How could you let it get this bad?"

"I don't know… But you agreed to help and thank you so much Sakura, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it. But why don't you do my Math homework while I clean the washroom, since you got yours finished in record timing?"

"Alright. When you're done, shall we tackle the kitchen?"

"Alright." Sakura agreed.

Time seemed to pass rather quickly, and the two managed to get the entire task done before eight. They even made fun out of cleaning, running up and down the kitchen floor with rags and dumping garbage on passerby's. The entire house was cleaner than Naruto had ever seen it, and he had Sakura to thank for it.

"Sakura, I really can't explain how happy I am that you helped me. It would've taken me way longer if I did it myself. So, to make it up to you, I'm going to take you out to dinner." Naruto said.

"As in a date?" Sakura asked, taken aback; her cheeks tinting a light red.

"No, I know you like Sasuke, it's just, you know, a friend thing," Naruto said, looking away.

"Alright, as long as it's not Ramen. From all those ramen cups, I think you've had enough of it for one lifetime." Sakura said with a joking tone and a smile.

"Nah, I was thinking more along the lines of McDonald's." Naruto said, walking toward the door.

"Sounds good to me." Sakura said, following him out the door.

* * *

A short walk later, the pair reached McDonald's. Sakura went and got a table for the two, while Naruto ordered. 

As he ordered, Sasuke popped up into his mind again and Naruto sighed.

He knew he had to tell Sakura soon, he just… Didn't want to. But, it was now or never. They'd been friends ever since he could remember, and he knew Sakura would understand. Lately, her gaze had been wavering towards Itachi and he figured there was a way they could both catch the fish they were seeking.

Naruto ordered and paid for the food and brought it back to the table.

"Thank you very much Naruto." Sakura said with a smile as she dug into her Filet o Fish, absently chewing on a fry and sipping her Sprite every now and then.

Naruto had ordered a Double Big Mac, large fries and a Coke, but they were just sitting there, being penetrated by his gaze."Sakura, there's something I have to tell you."  
"What is it Naruto?" She asked quizzically, pausing with a fry halfway to her mouth.  
"I like Sasuke." He said in a soft voice so only she could hear him.  
"As in like-like?" She asked, dropping the fry on her half eaten Filet o Fish.  
"Yeah…" Naruto said looking away.  
"You're gay?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"No, I like girls too."  
"So you're bi then."  
"I guess…"

"But Sakura…" Naruto added. "Please don't hate me, it was hard enough to tell you this…"

"Naruto, I would never hate you just because you're sexual preferences are a bit… whacked." Sakura said, having been searching for a word and decided whacked was good enough.

"But, you like Sasuke."

"I like someone else better Naruto." Sakura said, looking away.

"Itachi."

"How did you know?" Sakura said, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I pay more attention to you in class than you think, and the look in your eyes when you stare at him gives it all away."

"Looks like we're both losers in the game of love."

"Think you could find out if Sasuke is bi?"  
"I could definitely try."  
"Alright."

And so, Step 1 of Naruto's plan to be with Sasuke was completed. He had told Sakura. All he had to do was wait for her to do her part.

* * *

Sakura had put a lot of thought into what she had to do. 

This was for her best friend ever, Naruto, and she had to make sure it worked.

Besides, if anyone could crack the exterior of Ice King Extraordinaire, it would be Naruto.

The week passed, and come the weekend, Sakura chose to go over Saturday in the early afternoon and talk to Itachi. Just her luck, Sasuke was out and when Itachi told her she could wait for him, she spoke up.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke."

"Well, step inside." Itachi said and Sakura obeyed. He closed the door behind her and a click was heard.  
"Well?" He asked.

Sakura blushed a deep red, she was face to face with her biggest crush in all of eternity and god, she just wished he would hold her and kiss her and call her his.

But that wasn't reality, and that couldn't happen right now. Right now she was here to help Naruto and he needed her help more than she needed Itachi.

Sakura took a deep breath and blurted out the question. "Do you have any idea what Sasuke's sexual preferences are? It really worries me, because he never wants to do anything and it makes me feel as if he's gay."

"No, but if it's any help I'm bi, so he could be gay. But it's more likely he's bi as well since we came from the same mother."

"Oh, well thank you very much." Sakura said. "I'll be going now, I do have some homework to start on."

"You're very pretty you know." Itachi said as Sakura was leaving, and she froze before closing the door.

'Maybe Naruto and I can help each other…' She thought idly to herself.

Naruto was waiting for Sakura at the door to her house when she returned home.

"How'd it go?" He asked, curious to know what'd taken place.

"Well, I talked to Itachi and he said he was bi. So he thought Sasuke may be bi or gay since they're from the same mother. But, he also called me pretty. And I was wondering, since you're going to end up with Sasuke at the end of this or die trying, do you think you could help me get together with Itachi?"

"Definitely." Naruto said. "But we'll need a plan."

And so Step 2 of Naruto's plan to be with Sasuke was complete. Though not much was accomplished, they had figured out Itachi was bi, a key element to their soon to be put into action plan.

* * *

The two sat on the step for a few hours lost in thought. Naruto was weighing his options as was Sakura but eventually the two became lost in daydreams. 

Finally Naruto snapped to attention. "I think I've got it."

"Mm?" Sakura said, opening an eye lazily. "I was sleeping, why'd you have to wake me?"

"I have a plan!" Naruto exclaimed.

This definitely snapped Sakura out of her dreamy state. "Well, don't just sit there! 'Fess up!"

"What if… What if I used Itachi to get to Sasuke?" Naruto said and Sakura gasped and stared at him angrily.

"Not in that way…" Naruto continued. "But I could be his slave or boyfriend or something to make Sasuke jealous in a sense. It's kind of rough but I could go over to their house a lot and stuff and when I break up with him, you can come in and be his best friend. Broken hearts are always the easiest to jump at the chance of love again." He concluded, with a smile.

"Naruto, that's brilliant!" Sakura exclaimed, then her smile turned into a frown. "How'll it work though? You are Itachi's student after all."

But Naruto was already halfway down her street. He turned around and waved at the end, yelling, "See you Sakura-Chan!"

And then he was gone.

* * *

School came on Monday but the Naruto that came was totally different. He wasn't dressed like the Naruto Sakura knew, but almost as if he'd added that huge burst of confidence he always had to other things. 

His clothing was fabulous and looked immaculate on him, almost as if it had been tailored to suit his good qualities and hide his flaws. Sakura just knew that anyone who'd never known he existed would know he existed now.

Everyone he passed by said hello to him, even though they'd never said a word to him in their life. A girl even came up and asked for his autograph, thinking he was a famous musician, but he'd turned her down saying he was just a regular school kid.

Sakura knew with all the effort he'd put into his outfit and personality, Itachi'd be sure to notice him.

And true to these words, the moment Itachi stepped in the door, his eyes riveted towards Naruto. "Naruto?" He asked aloud, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, raising his head from his desk which had been holding his earlier attention. When no answer came from Itachi, he added, "Itachi-Sensei?"

"See me after class." Was all he said before heading to his desk and ordering them all to open their books to page 54 and read until they reached the questions, then do questions 1-5.

Class came and went, and for the few that managed to finish the assignment in class (like Naruto who was trying to stay on Itachi's good side), they had no homework and were allowed to read throughout the rest of the class until the end.

Naruto however, just could not read. The book in front of him was open but the words were swimming in front of his eyes and he gave an inward sigh. He was just too nervous. His eyes strayed towards the clock for the fifty third time and then back to trying to read this book again, whatever the hell it was called.

Finally the bell rang, and Naruto in his anxiety, tried to get up and leave with them. However Itachi put a stop to that. "Naruto, if you remember correctly at the beginning of class, I asked you to see me at the end of class. Well it's the end of class, and I have a few choice words to say to you."

Itachi got up and made his way over to Naruto's desk, weaving his way in and out of the other student's desks.

"Get up." He said in a disgusted sounding tone.

The minute Naruto got up, on shaky knees of course, he was back on the ground again, nursing his sore cheek from the slap Itachi'd given him.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on between you and Haruno, Uzumaki, but you're planning something. And as the teacher, I have the right to know what the fuck it is."

"Well you see sir…" He began.

"And if you lie to me, I will find out." He added, crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at Naruto.

Inside himself, Naruto was filled with panic. 'What am I going to do?' He thought. His good idea from earlier seemed like a pile of shit, after all it had led to this.

Naruto opened his mouth to explain the entire situation word from word. "Well sir, I'm bi."

He figured it'd be a good opening line considering he knew Itachi himself was bi, but the only reaction he got was a flicker of emotion passing through Itachi's eyes. With that, he thought he'd won but Itachi just raised an eyebrow and said, "So?"

Naruto sighed and continued. "I like your brother. Sakura came over to your house to ask if your brother was… gay or well, bi, so it could work out for me. And well I don't know…"

Itachi reached down and hooked his long fingers around the collar of Naruto's shirt and pulled him up. Naruto, who was shorter than the teacher by several inches, was suspended in mid air by the grip Itachi had on his shirt.

"Do you know what my brother likes?" He asked in a quiet voice, almost inaudible to Naruto.

"Why, no sir, I don't." Naruto said, looking away.

"Look at me." He snapped, shaking Naruto enough so that Naruto was looking right into his eyes.

Naruto looked Itachi in the eye, and Itachi continued. "I can't be sure of this since I don't know my brother well. But I know two things. He likes dominance, and he's easily jealous. So there is only one way you'll get to be with him."

Naruto looked at Itachi with hopeful eyes and he continued. "Be my slave."

And Naruto nodded, not realizing just what Itachi had in store for him, he was just desperate to be with Sasuke.

* * *

"What happened?" Sakura asked when Naruto left the room. 

"Sakura, promise you won't tell anyone this." Naruto said hesitantly, looking away from Sakura.

"I promise." She said, putting a hand on her heart. "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

"Good news or the bad news?" Naruto asked.

"Bad then good."

"Well, Itachi hit me and he's abusive. But he did agree to play the part we need him to."

"Naruto, if he does anything, promise me you'll get out of there."

"I promise."

* * *

Naruto didn't mean to be a bad friend and it really wasn't his fault when he broke his promise. Human desire is a strong thing, and right then and from then on, he wanted Sasuke more than he wanted to keep his promise to Sakura. And despite the fact that she could stop being his friend for what he'd done, Naruto just plain wanted Sasuke more. 

Things went from bad to worse since that day. Naruto was around the house all the time, and despite the fact that he knew it was making Sasuke jealous, he felt like he was getting wrapped up too tight in the entire matter at hand.

Almost every day Itachi raped Naruto. He called it sex of course, but it was rape because Naruto was never given any choice. Itachi became his master, and if he talked back he was whipped, beaten, or severely hurt and abused in other cruel and unjust ways.

Bruises and cuts and scars appeared all over Naruto's body, and he was forced to wear long sleeves and pants to hide them. Drawing towards the cooler months of winter, they were forced to have gym inside and wear shorts.

Naruto wouldn't put his on, and the coach came up to have a talk with him. Just as Naruto was about to say anything about what was going on, Itachi strode in and explained to the coach that Naruto had give him a doctor's note earlier that day and he had a rare type of disease which cause scabs that if he picked at left scars. The coach asked to see the doctor's note, and Itachi just whipped out a fake one, obviously forged. It was good enough for the extremely stupid coach however, and now Naruto was allowed to wear long sleeved shirts and pants for gym. The coach even offered that if he wasn't feeling up to it because of the disease he could sit out. The look Itachi'd given him before he left was enough to make Naruto want to sit out and so he did.

The look had plainly said that if he said any more, or even hinted that there was something more behind Itachi's fabricated truth, because it was true he had scabs that left scars, he would suffer more than ever before.

Naruto knew there was only one way to get out of it. Tonight he was going to talk to Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke didn't take to kindly when he answered the door and saw Naruto. He turned in the other direction and was about to yell for his brother when Naruto grabbed him and placed his hand over Sasuke's mouth. Making sure he was looking his way, Naruto placed a finger to his lips and uncovered Sasuke's mouth. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, but in a much lower tone than he would have before, due to the fact that Naruto had silently asked him to be quiet.

"Take me to your room." Naruto said in as quietly a voice as possible, for his normal voice was quite loud and it was a strain to say something in a regular tone, let alone softly.  
"What the f-"  
"Just take me to your room!" Naruto said; a bit louder, more urgent, and angrier.

Once Sasuke closed the door to his room, Naruto blurted out a question. "Sasuke, do you know why I'm with your brother?"

"Because he abuses you and you put up with it?" Sasuke said in a bored drawl.

"You know then?" Naruto asked, looking more shocked then he would've liked. He hadn't expected Sasuke to know.

"Of course I know, my brother abuses everyone he's in a relationship with."  
"Do you know why I put up with it though?"  
"Why would I?"

"I did it to make you jealous." Naruto said, looking at the wall and concentrating on a peeled patch, hoping Sasuke didn't throw him out.

"Wha… Why?" Sasuke stared at him, a shocked expression on his face.

"Did it work? Are you gay or bi and do you like me back?"

Sasuke sighed and drug a hand down his face. "Naruto you stupid idiot, you could have just asked instead of making a mess like this."

"Just answer me. Was what I did worth it, or was it all a mistake?"

Sasuke's face turned into a rare smile, which Naruto had never seen before in his life. "Yeah. I'm bi for the record, and I have to admit, I was jealous and I've liked you ever since you wore that hot outfit to school."

Naruto smiled back and for the first time, everything he'd done felt like it was worth it just for this one moment. But they could sort it out later.

"What about Itachi?"

"Well, I've been listening in like I normally do, out of complete and total boredom and sometimes curiosity, and he wants to ask you out on a date."

"He does?"

"Yeah. You can use that to break up with him. And Naruto… If he does anything, kill him."

"How?" Naruto asked, but he noticed Sasuke was rummaging around in one of his drawers for something. Finding what he was looking for, he tossed it to Naruto.

"Pocketknife." He explained since Naruto was staring at him quizzically.

"And Naruto…?"

"Mm…?" Naruto said; looking up from the knife his attention had been drawn to.

"You better get home if you want to live through this, he'll suspect something if you don't pick up when he calls. And if you make it through this alive, I'll take you out on a date myself."

Naruto smiled and it was a mutual deal.

* * *

Sakura didn't know anything about this plan 'till the day after it happened. 

Of course, she was extremely angry to find out Naruto had broken his promise, but she was just happy he was home, safe and sound. Though extremely beaten and wounded, he was fine and he'd live.

She was also angry he'd killed Itachi, but she'd realized although handsome, he was a deadly poison and so, she'd fallen for a boy named Rock Lee, who seemed to be a dream came true.

That night had come and passed and just as the check for dinner was coming toward the table, Naruto told Itachi he wanted to break up with him.

That was probably a big mistake, but it had to be done sometime. "But Naruto." He said. "Sasuke isn't even close to jealous yet, you'd be ruining your plan to make him yours."

"I can't handle this anymore…" Naruto said, looking away. He didn't trust himself, he knew a look would give it away that he and Sasuke really were together.

"Well, I can't leave evidence like this in the world." Itachi said dropping a fifty on the bill, and heading over to Naruto's chair. He grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the restaurant and into a dark alley nearby.

"I can't leave you to tell the world what I did to you because more people are likely to believe you than me, especially if you get Sasuke on your side."

"And that's why I'm going to kill you." Naruto said.

In all the time Itachi'd been talking, Naruto had snuck up behind him and he had the pocketknife positioned over a vein that with one wrong move, he could slice open and kill Itachi.

Itachi gawped, mostly because he never dreamed he'd be beaten.

"Sweet dreams." Naruto said, and pierced the vein.

* * *

All in all, Naruto could say it'd been an extremely rough, but satisfying in the end year. 

As he rung in the New Year with his best friend Sakura and her new boyfriend Lee, and Sasuke, his very own new boyfriend, he realized he couldn't be happier.

Fin.

* * *

Inu Kaiba: 5,000 words. I couldn't be happier over the prospect. I did it. Rosey will get this story on her birthday and be as happy as could be, I hope. I really wanted to make this ten thousand words at first, but with the way I write, it only ended up being five thousand and 14 pages. Rosey, you're so worth more than this story but it's all I have to offer because I'm dead broke. **AGAIN, HAVE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY. **And have it for Ama, she rarely has happy ones. 


End file.
